


i hear he does hoverboard commercials.... in korea

by zeromiles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I mean, M/M, Mean girls Au, and my main bitch jaemin as regina, hinted yuwin and by hinted i mean VERY HINTED, i love mean girls, mark is a new kid and also totally whipped for jaemin, sicheng as karen, teen and up only for language, theyre all in the same grade to make things easy for me, who wouldnt be, yuta as gretchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeromiles/pseuds/zeromiles
Summary: "so..." sicheng says slowly, staring at mark with wide eyes. "if you're from canada, why are you asian?""oh my god," yuta says. "sicheng, you can't just ask people why they're asian."





	i hear he does hoverboard commercials.... in korea

**Author's Note:**

> its 4am and i typed this on my phone please enjoy it
> 
> edit// uh so i received my first ever anon hate on this fic! it kinda put me down but then i was like uh fuck no and i just want yall to know this is MY fic and im gonna do whatever i want in it??? please dont hate cause u think my characters are ooc or that im not a "real fan" cause i dont know their "true personalities" please and thanks i hope u enjoy :)

"is that your natural hair color?" mark blinks at the kid sitting next to him. he's short and has a wide smile, which would be charming if it didn't remind mark of that serial killer movie he watched last week.

"um," mark says. "no. my hair isn't naturally pink."

"what a shame," the kid sighs. grabbing a light fistful of hair, he tugs mark to his own head. "see doyoung, this is the kind of color i want!"

"please let go of my hair."

the other kid, doyoung, rolls his eyes. "sorry, don't mind him. that's ten, he's almost too gay to function."

ten scowls at him. "excuse me, my gayness is functioning very well and properly, thank you very much."

doyoung and mark both ignore him. "you're the new kid, right? max or something?"

"actually, my name is mark-"

"cool." doyoung replies. "so max, how's your first day going? need someone to help you around the school? great!" he continues, not letting mark answer. he just decides to shut up. if this is what making friends is, it's fairly easy if the other kid is a talker.

 _see mom,_ mark thinks in his head. _school isn't that bad after all._

"and that blonde over there, that's dong sicheng." doyoung points a school lunch smiley fry in the general direction of three boys sitting together at a lunch table, all on one side, even though there was nobody else. said blonde sicheng was currently trying to balance a bunch of spoons on his nose (the keyword is trying. he was failing quite miserably). "he is one of the most dumbest people you will ever meet."

"and that one? that's nakamoto yuta." ten held up a smiley fry too. "he looks like this."

"he knows everything about everyone."

"that's why his hair is so big." ten's voice dropped to a whisper. "it's full of secrets." yuta's hair certainly was big. he reminded mark of a palm tree.

"and evil takes a human form in na jaemin,” doyoung said dramatically. ten chomped his smiley fry in distress. mark shifted his gaze to the smallest one, the one sitting in the middle. “don’t be fooled, because he may seem like your typical selfish, back-stabbing, slut-faced ho-bag—”

"he's kinda cute," mark said dreamily, watching as dumb blonde one said something funny and jaemin's pretty lips parted to show a wide, happy-looking smile.

ten choked on his fries. doyoung smacked him in the back. "what."

"i said he's cute." mark repeated. come on, could someone really that adorable be that bad? "why? what's so selfish, back-stabbing, slut-faced ho-bag about him?"

doyoung's face was red. he looked like he was about to blow up. "he's a horrible human being!"

“he doesn’t care about anyone but himself.”

  
“everything he does works to his own advantage and ends up badly for someone else.”

“and he’s popular for no reason! he’s not smart, or funny, or good at sports, or anything."

"he’s just pretty.”

mark had stopped listening to stare at jaemin fix his hair in his compact mirror, every so slightly changing the angle so that if mark turned his head far enough he could see his face-

"just," doyoung ended. "stay away from na jaemin. okay?"

"okay." mark said absentmindedly.

ten groaned. "we've lost another wounded soldier already."

 

 

"you're like, really pretty."

mark can literally hear doyoung and ten screaming obscenities at him in his mind.

"thank you," he replies blankly. jaemin is way prettier up close.

and closer. jaemin leans in. "so you agree? you think you're pretty?"

 _no_ , mark thinks, _but i think you do._ "uh, yeah. i guess."

"oh." jaemin leans back, the went-off-script face of someone that couldn't finish what they planned on his face. "well. good for you then," he stammers.

 

 

jaemin leaves to go to the bathroom. mark wants to follow after him just to look at his face a little while longer, maybe use the excuse that since he's new he doesn't know where the bathrooms are- he turns his head to look at sicheng and yuta, who are giving him a staredown.

"so," yuta croons. "new kid! see any boys that you think are cute yet?"

"jaemin's cute." mark says.

they seem to take it as a joke, because they both laugh, but mark was dead serious. "no no, silly! we mean like a crush!" sicheng giggles.

"uh."

"don't worry! your secret's safe with us." mark doubted it.

"uh. okay. lee- lee donghyuck?" he figures they won't stop until he says a name, so he randomly calls out the name of the kid who asked him _can you lend me a pencil?_ in second period that was somewhat attractive from the three seconds he was facing mark.

immediately, there are gasps. sicheng looks scandalized. mark vaguely wonders what he did wrong this time.

"no!" yuta says.

"no!" sicheng echos.

"you can't. that's jaemin's ex-boyfriend! they went out for five months, and he was a mess when donghyuck dumped him for lee jeno-"

"i thought jaemin dumped him for huang renjun."

"doesn't matter." yuta waved the thought away. "exes are off-limits to friends!"

"that's just like, the rules of feminism." sicheng nodded seriously.

both yuta and mark turned to stare at him.

 

 

jaemin calls him on the phone that night. mark doesn't even know how he got his number, but he's definitely not complaining. "yuta told me something interesting today."

"don't worry though, i'm not mad or anything."

mark nods, then realizes jaemin can't see a nod through the phone and says "yeah, no it's fine i don't really like lee donghyuck, i was just saying that because-"

"mark! sweetie." jaemin sounds strained. "i'm not mad! i'm over him."

 

 

 

jaemin and donghyuck were back together by next week.

"hyuck, your hair looks sexy pushed back," jaemin giggles. donghyuck looks mildly embarrassed. "mark, tell him his hair looks sexy pushed back."

"your hair looks sexy pushed back," mark repeats blandly before shoving curly fries into his mouth to stop him from saying "but jaemin would probably look better."

 

 

the winter talent show was coming up, and apparently it was tradition to perform to jingle bell rock in santa outfits, as told by yuta. mark didn't mind wearing the outfit if he got to see jaemin in it too.

 

 

("by the way," mark asked one time during talent show rehearsals. "why do you always have your hands over your chest?"

sicheng's expression turned solemn. he cupped his hands where his breasts would be if he was a girl. "it's my boobs." mark glanced down at his flat chest. "they can always tell when it's about to rain.")

 

 

"oh my god, that was so fetch." yuta says after their performance had a standing ovation.

jaemin rolled his eyes. "yuta, stop trying to make fetch happen! it's not! going to! happen!"

 

 

of course, #jaehyuck was nominated for spring fling king and well, king. they were popular, jaemin was pretty, donghyuck played football. they were perfect for each other.

 

 

"i can't believe donghyuck's been cheating on me," jaemin wailed, blowing into a tissue. "and with kim doyoung, of all people!"

"yeah, i am just as surprised as you are." he thinks back to the times where he was fairly certain doyoung spent 80% of class time looking at jung jaehyun's ass.

"man, i'm sorry," jaemin sniffled, leaning against mark on the bed. "i know you liked him too. i'm sorry i was an asshole and he turned out to be an even bigger one."

"it's fine," mark assured. "i never even liked him anyways."

jaemin looks up with his big eyes, and mark can't help but thinking of the obvious resemblance between him and the twenty or so rilakkuma dolls sicheng had in his backpack. "really?"

he nodded, trying to ignore the part of his active imagination that is currently yelling  _he sounds hopeful!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ in his brain a million times. then, jaemin leaned in, and pressed his lips hard against his own.

 

 

("i never thought you'd liked me," mark admitted as they laid together, surrounded by jaemin's tissues and blaringly loud adele playing on the radio, singing about lost loves.

"i did. i totally liked you. from the start i thought you were cute. that's why i went ape shit when you said you liked donghyuck."

"wait? then why'd you cry so hard about him today?" mark wondered aloud.

"he cheated on me with kim doyoung, that bitch. who _wouldn't_ cry?")

 

**Author's Note:**

> anyways..... markmin........ hey
> 
> i love doyoung no hate on that last line


End file.
